Black Wonderland
by Butterflyhater
Summary: Allen walker find himself in a world were the people he knows aren't really the same.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do no own D. Gray Man or Alice In Wonderland

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 1: Alice is a boy?

I awoke sitting under the shade of a big oak tree on a sunny morning. A book I never seen before was open on my lap to page 1. The Title of the book was called Alice in wonderland, curious I turn to the next page.

"I'm Late! I'M LATE!" Reever shouted as he pass me, I tilt my head as I realize there were rabbit ears on his head. I watch as Reever run into some huge bush. Then he came back toward me.

"Why aren't you following me!" Reever shouted .

"Reever I don't know what going on." I said trying to calm him down.

"I'm the White Rabbit, Alice always follows the White Rabbit."

"Your not a white rabbit or even a rabbit." I responded.

Reever look at me like I was strange. "Your a boy, and you are making fun of me because I refuse to be bleach, and of course I'm a rabbit don't you see my ears."

Was this suppose to be a joke. Getting up I began to walk away from Reever.

"Oh no you don't!" Reever called. All of a sudden I trip and then I began to be drag across the wet green grass. Looking back at Reever I saw he held a rope that was tied to my leg.

"Hey let me go." I call trying to catch my bearing but then I was drag into a bunch of bush were sticks and leave hit me ever were.

I though ever thing would be ok once the bushes were gone. But instead Reever drag me further until he stop at a huge rabbit hole.

"I'm late." Reever said before jumping in and dragging me in with him.

After a hellish time falling, I found myself in a room with checker board tiles, a table with a bottle on it and no doors. Reever had also disappear.

Looking closer at the bottle there was a note. It read: Drink me. So picking up the bottle I toke a sip, and all of a sudden I shrunk to about were I was only 6 inches tall with no cloths.

What the heck was going on. Looking around I saw several doors, I then walk up to all of them and tried to open each and everyone of them. They were all lock.

I began to look around the now huge room, when I spotted a piece of cake under the table. Walking towards it, I pick up the note that was next to it read: 1. Look up. I look up spotting a key handle hanging at the edge of the table. I swear that wasn't there before.

Looking back at the note that had more on it. It read: 2. Eat me. I stare at the cake; knowing that if I didn't eat the cake I could be stuck here for a long time. So I toke a corner pieces of the small cake and stuff it in my mouth.

I began to grow, I back out from under the table right before my head could hit it. When I had finish growing I was bigger then the room, were I had to curl over instead of standing straight.

I quickly slide the key onto the floor, and drank a little more then a sip of the bottle. I shrunk again back to the 6 inch height.

Going over to my clothes I rip a bottom piece of my pant and wrap it around my waist, making it look like I was wearing a towel. Grabbing the key I put it over my shoulder as if it was as light as a feather. Then I walk to each door trying to open it.

None of them open, but the last door I tried click when I put the key in and turn it. An So as my last resort I kick the door open. And it happily swung open.

Walking out of the room I found myself in an oversize forest with bright colors and standing before me was Jasdevi, I was so shock to see them I didn't react.

"What Alice is a boy. Boooo… but whatever." The twin said coming towards me. "I'm Tweedle Dee, and this is my brother Tweedle Dum." Devit said.

"Now let go see the Caterpillar; I hate the Caterpillar… always giving Jasdevi debt!" Jasdero said while Jasdevi wrap there arms in both mines. And then they began to skip dragging me along with them.

Jasdevi both laugh loudly, but then was silent. "Did you here that." Jasdevi said. "It sound like a Bandersnatch." the continue on.

All of a sudden a huge Timcanpy came at us snapping his teeth. Jasdevi let me go and began running away. I follow them, once Tim tried to bit at me. I realize there was know reasoning with the people here, that look so similar to people I know.

"NO! Alice you have to stay." Jasdevi said pushing on my face as I caught up with them. They were trying to get me killed.

All of sudden Jasdevi trip, and I jump over them continue on running not looking back.

I was lost somewhere; I didn't even know were I was. All I knew was I had to find this Caterpillar if that even make senses.

I walk pass a bunch of noise flower and before I enter a forest I stop at post with 5 sign on them. That read;

1\. Point to the left: this is the way

2\. Point to the right : this is the way

3\. Point down: go this way and die

4: Point north: find what you are looking for

5\. Point up: Ask the Cheshire Cat

I look up finding Road with cat ears and tail sitting on a tree branch starring down at me. "Wow Alice you look cuter." Road said jumping down and hugging me around the neck. "Now ask away." she said smiling.

"Why do you guys keep calling me Alice?" I ask, Road then look at me like I was the weird one like Reever did.

"Because you are Alice… and aren't you looking for the Caterpillar." Road amused.

"Yes I guess." I said as Road float back up to the tree branch.

"Then follow me." Road said disappearing from branch to branch leaving a trail of purplish smoke I climb after her and jump from branch to branch.

"Were are we…" I was cut off when I fell from the tree, landing on my face.

"Cheshire who is this dirty boy." I heard a familiar voice said, girls then giggled. Looking up Cross sat in front of me with his legs cross, girls crowded each of his arms, and a cigarette was in his mouth.

"This is Alice." Road said Appearing next to me, floating like she was laying down.

"Alice, that a dirty boy cat." Cross said, he was really pissing me off. "I don't talk to dirty boys, defiantly ones that claim there Alice."

"I never said I was Alice, I just want get out this hell whole." I said.

"Umm… Here a gift boy." Cross said giving me a box. I open it, regretting it as well. A bunch of unpaid receipts pop out. "You should pay that quickly boy, people in wonderland don't take nicely to people with debt." I ran at Cross no longer controlling my anger, but he dodge and the girls in his arms giggle. "Well you dirty boy I best be going." Cross said disappearing with the girls.

"Well that didn't go as plan, but if the Caterpillar didn't help lets go to the Mad Hater." Road said sitting criss cross, while she float upside down.

"And were is he?" I ask.

"Well… I don't remember." Road said putting her hands to her face as her tail wag. Then she disappear.

It was an hour later when I finally realize she wasn't coming back. So I stomp back into the forest.

I was about 5 minutes in when I realized how lost I was, I did not remember the forest being this big when I was following Road.

When I heard someone crying I decide to follow the noise hoping it led me to a person who could held me. Cries seem to get louder as I continue to follow it but I didn't see anyone.

But when I look up, a pair of feet were in my face walking backwards so I could see were the feet connect to.

I saw Miranda with dog ears and a tail hanging herself. Little whimper coming out of her mouth as she suffocate.

"Crown Clown." I whisper, then cut the rope above the Miranda head and caught her with my right arm. When air fill her lungs she began to sob in my arms.

"Miranda why were trying to kill yourself?" I asked looking at the girl with dog ears in my arms.

"I'm the Useless Puppy, and the King of Heart said he didn't need useless things in his world." Miranda sob.

Remembering how Miranda brain works, it wouldn't be shocking if she tried to kill herself if someone said something so mean. "Miranda your not useless, if you like you can even help me." I said.

Miranda nodded her head, her spirit lifting. "I'm not such a useless puppy; I'll held you." Miranda said with a smile on her face that shine threw her tears.

"Well do you know were the Mad Hater is?" I ask; Miranda face drop.

"Yes I know were the mad hater is." Miranda whimper. "Um… just follow me." Miranda seem scared as she walk away from me. She glance behind once waving her hand for me to follow. And I did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

If you like the story please review and fav.

I didn't know if I should make this into a crossover since it base on more then 1 movie. Plus it might not going to be exacted at all.

Thanks for readingJ.


	2. Chapter 2: Girls rule

Disclaimer: I do not own D. gray man

Chapter 2: Girls rule

"_Help! Help!_" A crane yelled while running threw the forest. I had to tilt my head and blink a few times to make sure what I was seeing was real. "Help!" The crane continue yelling but it had spotted us, and now was heading our way.

Miranda began to become nerves once again. "Robbers are attacking my nest! HELP!" The crane taller then I said running around me.

"Ok, I'll help." I said trying to calm down the bird.

"Follow me!" the bird said shooting off in one direction. I had to run at full speed just to keep the bird insight. Miranda ran beside me, shockingly keeping up.

We were out of the forest in no time. Standing at the edge of a lake, that I almost fell in. I held onto Miranda dress; if I hadn't grab her she would have fell in.

"Hurry!" the bird shouted. And rush to catch up with it. Following the bird I look up head spotting Timothy and Daisya trying to carry a huge golden egg that was larger then them both.

"That Mine!" The crane yelled.

I shot forward and hit both the idiots in the head. And pick up the large eye. 'Thank you so much sir." The bird said changing it attitude quickly. "You can just put my egg back in my nest." the Crane said in a sing song voice, while it dance toward a very large nest.

I then place the egg inside the nest and watch the crane scramble up it and then sit on top of the large egg. When I look back at the robbers they were gone. "Thank You!" The crane said clapping it wings.

"Ummm… do you know a quick way to the mad hatter?" I ask the crane, and it look back at me like I was crazy.

"Fastest way is cross the lake, over big hill, and then you there." the crane said stretching it neck down toward me. "Since you save my me, I'll carry you there, but I can only take one of you." the Crane said giving me a piercing glare.

'I'll stay and watch the egg." Miranda announced.

"Ok then." the bird said taking out a white cloth behind it back. "I use this to deliver the babies, so hopeful it can hold you." the crane said wrapping me with the cloth. The next thing I knew I was in the air, looking down at Miranda who was waving up.

The crane flew higher and faster and before I knew it I no longer could see Miranda. As we flew I notice that lake was huge, and big hill was a hill with big hill spell on it; and you would only notice this if you were flying. And a colorful house came into view, I guess it was the mad hater house.

I theh realize the house was coming closer at an alarming rate; it was then that I realize that the bird drop me.

When I hit something soft, I relax a little. Closing my eyes I toke a deep breath in. Opening my eyes I saw a large rabbit. Meaning a Lavi with rabbit ears.

"Yo, Hatter look what just drop in my jam." Lavi said, lifting me up by the head with 2 fingers. Then showing me to the Millenium Earl. "Look Hatter it Alice."

"That not Alice Idiot Hare." The Earl said hitting Lavi with the back of his umbrella.

"It is Alice!" Lavi said throwing a tea cup at the earl.

I then watch for 5 long minutes Lavi and the Earl argue about who I was. "Shut up both of you, I'm not Alice, I just want to go home." I said, holding my cloth that sat around my waist up. I was now cover in food from there stupid food fight.

"Oh Alice all you had to do was ask." the Earl said Laying himself across the long table that was once fill with food. Now he thinks I'm Alice, I bit my lip holding in my anger. "If you looking for a way home then we must see the Red Queen." The Earl said Like he just came up with this. Lavi nodded his head in agreement.

I really didn't want to meet another strange person. "DORMOUSE!" Lavi and The Earl yelled. And then they both turn there attention towards me. "Well Alice you can't stay that size forever." the Earl said wearing bigger glass that appear out of no were. Then he bent down after he got off the table, to the ground and pick up a small piece of cake. "Eat and you'll grow taller, but only a little bit so you won't grow to tall." The Earl said holding the piece of cake on his finger towards me.

Lavi had finally put me down, so the Earl could have me eat the cake. I didn't want to do it, but I nibble a piece of cake off the Earl finger anyway. In a instant I was back to my normal height, but also naked. I grab the table cloth and wrap it around myself.\

"Hmm… your still short." I want to punch the Earl, but I just bit me tongue again.

"Dormouse!" Lavi call.

"WHAT!" Foe yelled appearing from the house that stood a few yards away from the table. She had mouse ears and a tail.

"We need clothing to go visit the male hating Queen." Lavi said. All of a sudden Foe was throwing dress and wigs at us. "Thank you!" Lavi yelled as Foe slam the house door.

"Here you go Alice." The Earl said handing me one of the many dress and a blond wig.

"I'm not wearing a dress." I said trying to back away from him.

"But if you don't wear a dress the Queen will know you are a boy, and before you can even speak with him. He'll have your chop off… but don't worry this Alice outfit." Earl said. I grad the blue dress that came with a white apron , and strip black and whit shocks. Put them on quickly. "Ho, here some shorts you can were under the dress." the Earl said handing, I grab them and put them on. As well as the shoes he gave me, and the blond wig.

Once I was done, I look up and almost die. The Earl and Lavi wore dress, with heels, and there face was cover in make up. "I'm ready." Lavi said in a failed for a female voice.

"Well then Let go." Earl said a equal failed female voice. But then both Lavi and the Earl lock there arms in mine. Earl open his umbrella and we began to float away. "To the red castle we go." The Earl shouted.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

And sorry I can not think of any way to buried your confusing Saturnspaz


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 3: White Rabbit thought

In all the years I've been the White rabbit I have always been question why I'm not white. I never seen the reason beside my title in the reason why I should be white. I do my job perfectly, all of them.

I even deal with our cheap, lazy, worthless queen, who even change his name. Who has to be reminded repeatedly to do his job.

And now have a Alice who didn't even have the nerver to follow me. I just hope that now that Alice is here she'll. He'll! Do things right, and hopefully fix our queen in his stay here.

And with the King of hearts wanting a war, I been even more busier. I can't even go see Alice.

Looking down at my stop watch I noticed that I was late.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 4: The Red Queen

I felt sick to my stomach and it showed on my face as I stare up at Komui in a red dress. He was the Red Queen, and had a huge red crown on his head to prove it, as well as a throne he sat on staring down at us.

"Your highness may I present Alice." The Earl said in a high pitch voice.

"You just did, and by the way Alice you seem more flat chested then usual, and the scar..."

"Brother!" Lenalee shouted interrupting the Red Queen. "Don't ask a lady such a rude question." Lenalee continue, her words seeming to stab me in a couple places. "Are you ok Alice?" Lenalee ask turning towards me.

"Of course she ok." Lavi said in the same high pitch voice as the Earl.

"Now your highness what we came here for, is that our dear Alice here wants to go home." The Earl said spinning in his dress.

"Hmm... doesn't she always, well I'll help you get home, but first you'll have to stop the King of Hearts." Komui said standing up. "I don't care if you kill him or not as long as the evil bastard is stop." Komui said pausing. "You can prepare for you journey here, your dismissed." Komui said sitting down.

I was so confused as Lavi and the Earl dragged me out of the throne room.

As we got farther away from the throne room both Lavi and the Earl let out a deep breath.

"I thought he would figure us out." Lavi said laughing.

"Me to." The Earl Laughed to. They all idiots, I thought to myself.

Lavi and the Earl let go of me. "Well good luck packing, and meeting the the King of hearts." They both said

"Your not coming with me?" I said in shock.

They both laughed. "Sorry Alice, the King will have me kill as soon as step onto his land." The Earl said.

"Plus the man's scary in creepy way." Lavi said shaking, then slapping me on the back, both he and the Earl ran.

I watch them until they turn around the corner. Turning around I jump back, Lulu Bell stood right behind me.

"Alice this will help you on your journey." She said handing me a baby that was once in her arms.

"Lulu..."

"It the Duchess, and I have to run." Lulu Bell said running away at the same time the baby began to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 5: The baby

The babies crying would not stop, and I could only guess it was hungry, and after searching for the kitchen I realized I was lost.

How can a baby help on a journey anyway, I thought. I could only hope I run into Lulu Bell again.

"Alice." I heard Lenalee called, slowly turning towards her it became positive that she was definitely calling to me.

"Yes Lenalee." I said sounding exhausted.

"Who that?... well I'm the Red Queen's Sister, but you can just call me sister for short. Oh, is that the Duchess baby?" Lenalee ask, looking up at me with complete curiosity.

"Yes." I said pausing for second. "Can you return it to her?"

"So where heading?" Lenalee ask completely ignoring my question.

"To the kitchen, so can you return it."

"Umm... I'm sorry Alice, it not good to mess with the Duchess, after all she pretty much a criminal. But I'll show you the way to the kitchen." Lenalee said with a smile.

"Alright." I said, it was better then nothing.

The kitchen was huge, and the only person in the kitchen was no other then Jeryy.

"The Cook meet Alice." Lenalee said.

"Hmmm... I heard you were a boy, I guess most rumors are wrong." Jeryy said at the same time I bit my tongue.

"Do you want anything specific?" Jeryy asked.

"Baby food." I said, the baby had stop crying, but I probably need it for later if I didn't find it mother.

"Well if that was all you need, we didn't even have to come into the kitchen." Lenalee said pulling out a big bag. "I already pack a bag for you trip, baby food included." Lenalee said smiling.

I knew her smile was kind, but I felt like I've been set up. Lenalee grabbing my arm, dragged out the kitchen, and the next thing I knew I was outside.

"Good luck on your trip, and I hope you succeed, and be careful the King of Hearts... is ... just be careful." Lenalee said before closing the the door of the Red Queen castle.

I stood wide eye, I was no longer just confused, but this was going to fast for me. Walking further away from the castle I began to think about my situation.

First of all I was not in the same world I was in before, this world was fill with people who are similar to people I know in my world, plus everyone keeps calling me Alice.

Stepping into the forest, I shifted the baby in my arm. Now I'm on a mission, and still don't know what going on.

Stopping like I just realized something, I look around and realized i was lost. Looking back the way I came from, I didn't see the castle.

"The forest dose that you know, swallow you up." I heard Road giggle. She laid on a branch of a tree smiling down at me. "You get so easily lost Alice and you look so ridiculous in those clothes." Road laughed.

Taking off the wig I threw to the ground. "Well if you gave me a map I wouldn't get so lost."

Road laughed. "You don't need a map as long as you know where you want to go you'll find it." Road said her tail swaying back in forth.

"Well can you show me the way to the King of Hearts?" I asked

"Sure, but it getting dark, and that no time to travel." Road said hopping down from the tree.

In a few minutes a fire was going and a tent was set, and sadly the baby also awoke in a crying fit.

As I try to calm the baby down Road dig in my bag throwing all kinds of things out. "Here we are , she pulling out a bright purple leaf. Then she stuff it in the baby's mouth. An in seconds the baby was no longer a baby, but Tyki Mikk.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 6: and we are on are way

I literally spit as the baby turn into Tyki Mikk. Blanket cover his bottom half, as he look around curious.

"Man it been years since the last Tim I've been an adult, sometimes I was even turn into a animal." Tyki said chuckling a little like it was a joke nobody got. But then Road hug him.

"Awww! You even cute in this form... but not as cute as my little Alice." Road said squeezing Tyki tight. A big smile on her face.

Spark of anger came over me as fast as it came it left. I really hate being called Alice.

"Well Alice, since you were apart helping break the curse, I could will follow and help sometimes. I hope this relationship will be very entertaining."

I laid myself on the ground and curl up in a sleeping position. This was just to much to take in, in a day.

...

It wasn't a nice feeling when the sun woke me up. Sitting Tyki sat across from me, now fully dress in a black suit.

"Morning Alice." Tyki said in a cheerful voice, which shock me back against the tree. breath in and out I remember what was going on.

"Were did you get those clothes?" I ask, finding that I no longer had the will to fight this weird and confusing world.

"The Cheshire Cat of course...she wanted me to relied a message... See you again love." Tyki said.

"What! she was suppose to show the way to the King of Hearts." I said standing up quickly.

"I will show you the way. Plus you already know your close by when things start being in order." Tyki said glaring down at the grass.

"What do mean?" I regrettable asked.

"You know how the grass is resting and has hair all over it, as well tree letting leave fall." Tyki said and I look around acknowledging it. "Well in the King of Hearts domain, every piece of grass stands up straight and doesn't has a hair on it and is very smooth, and tree all look the same and have smooth bark." Tyki said.

"Have you every been there?" I ask.

"Of course not, I'm just baby." Tyki said like it was an everyday question.

"Then how are going to show me the way."

"Easy, as long as we know were we are going we'll find it." Tyki said standing up packing the items.

I had to remember, that it was pointless to argue with the people here. Taking a deep breath, in I wave to let Tyki lead.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 7: King of Hearts

The great knew is we didn't have to find the King of Hearts anymore instead we were lock in his dungeon. Tyki and I were just wondering around when men jump out and capture us telling us we are under arrest by law from the King of Hearts.

I bang my head on the concert walls, hoping this nightmare goes away.

"Look on the bright side Alice we get free food." Tyki said typical. I bang my head again, this is such a horrible nightmare.

"Don't bang your head on the wall, it is own by the King of Hearts." Link said, I didn't even bother calling for him.

"Who are you?" Tyki asked.

"I'm the loyal wolf, severing under the King of Hearts." Link said in the same seriousness he away has.

"More like a loyal dog." Tyki laughed

"Loyal wolf... The King of Hearts wish to speak with you." Link said opening the jail cell door, hand cuffing both Tyki and I.

Link guide us out of the dungeon and brought us in front of the King and his court.

"You guilty of trespassing on the King of Hearts ground with your uniform. Sentence is death." Lvellie, the King of Hearts said. "Want a piece of pie." He offered.

"No thank you... and I was sent by the Red Queen." I said bitting out the last part. Lvellie look me over, and so did his court.

"Oh your Alice." I gritted my teeth. "So the Red Queen since you finally." Lvellie said giving me a creep feeling. "I'll stop, but you'll have to bring me the Jabberwocky. Alive."

I didn't even know what Komui wanted me to stop. All I knew was that wasn't going to kill anyone. But now I have to do an errand for somebody us just to get home.

"You'll have one day of rest, The Loyal Wolf will go with you. Your dismissed."

...

Finally I was in men clothing again, my stomach wasn't growling, and I was still confused about the whole situation, but if I catch the Jabberwocky, and the King Of Hearts stop what ever he's doing, the Red Queen Komui will take me home. I toke a deep breath in.

"Sorry we have no female clothing available at moment." Link said bowing his head.

"I'm male." I said simple.

"Oh... since you're Alice I automatically assumed you were female." Link said. "Well Mr. Alice rest, we have a long day ahead of us.

"I still think he more of dog then a wolf." Tiki whisper in my ear, and all honesty I didn't give a flying flip as long as I can make it home in the end.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 8:

"You have a bad future ahead of you." Wisely said waving his hand over a glass ball. I groan, and I could hear Tyki chuckling behind me.

"I'm not asking for my fortune, I'm asking for directions." I groan once again, leaning my head on the table.

Tyki tap my shoulder, looking up he bent down to my ear. "I think he wants money." Tyki said above a whisper.

"I got none." I said.

"Then this is a dead end." Tyki said simply.

Getting up from the seat, left the fortune stand with Tyki. Why would they have stand in the middle of the woods, I have no idea. All I knew was just thinking about where you wanted to go wasn't helping me find the Jabberwocky.

This might take years, I didn't even know what a Jabberwocky is. It was time like these were I wish Road would appear, but then again she had not once show me the way to my destination.

When I heard a crunching sound I look up to find Bookman in a panda costume, eating bamboo.

"What are you looking at?" He asked taking another bit out of the bamboo. I guess Lavi was right to call him a panda, but I think that would take it mighty to far.

"Do you know the way to the Jabberwocky?" I asked.

"No... but the White Queen will show you the way."

"And do you get there?" I dared ask.

"Walk north from for 6 miles, then turn left and continue on for 2 more miles. Then look to your right and you'll see the White Queen castle." He said and I was shock about how straight the answer he gave me.

"Thank you." I said politely, before walking north, with Tyki following behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 9:

Allen P.O.V

It was just as Bookman say, and we found the White Queen castle quickly. The only problem was getting to it. It was on a high mountain, and there was no straight way up to it.

"Tch...I guess we have to give up, and find another way to find the Jabberwocky." Tyki said shrugging his shoulder, and turning back towards the direction we came.

I scratched my head, there was nothing I could do. "Find..." I pause as I saw Sheril lying in a tree staring at us.

"Shhhh, don't mind me I'm just your everyday snake." He hissed, and I grumble. How in the world could he be an everyday snake.

"Do you know how to get to the white Queen castle?" Tyki asked, thank god because I probably couldn't do it.

"Shhhhh...Maybe, but if I do know you have to take me with you." Sheril said, and about to say no thank you when Tyki spoke again.

"Yeah sure." He said, and Sheril hop down, and turn to a snake wrapping himself around Tyki arms. I was going crazy, but honestly I wouldn't put it pass Sheril to turn into a snake.

"shhhh...Head north, against the Mountain, and you'll find a secret passage." We did and we found a passage that led and elevator.

"Really." I signed as we all got into the elevator.

"What?" Both Tyki and Sheril asked, and I signed again. There no point in explaining how it was strange that an elevator would be here.

So we sat in awkward silence as the elevator went up. It felt like it been forever when the elevator door finally open.

A line of men wearing all white stare at us. One step out of the line and drew his sword. "We are knight of the white Queen, are you friend or foe."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gary Man

Chapter 10: Friend

I felt sick to my stomach as I stare up at Kanda who was the only person wearing all black. "White Queen, we've brought the trespassers." The guard said bowing down, putting his fist to the right of his chest.

Kill me now, I thought and Kanda, or better known here the White queen stare down at me. Then he snicker, and had the edging feeling to kill him.

"You thing a Beansprout could do anything to harm the kingdom." Kanda stated.

"No your highness." The guard said.

"Then you should have thrown him out, now I have to get blood on these floors." Kanda said standing up, and drawing his katana. Walking towards us with a killing intent I prepare myself.

"Wait my Queen you under oath not to kill!" Bak Chang shouted appearing out know where.

"I won't kill them then, I'll just make them wish they..." Kanda said

"White Queen we're here to find the Jabberwocky!" I shouted and the whole room became silent.

"You came here for my help to slay the Jabberwocky." Kanda said, happily with the lust blood. I was kinda freak out.

"No, we want to capture it alive." Tyki cut in.

"Hmmm... I don't know where it exact location, but the Jabberwocky has been causing problem lately, so I'll help you look for him." Kanda said.

"No!" I shouted.

"Great." Tyki said, and I heard Sheril hiss.

\- Now that Kanda is tagging along, Allen Walker/ Alice has one more unwanted companion. And is Kanda/White Queen intention true, or is he just looking for blood.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 11: Nerds

Allen P.O.V

Closing my eyes I remember the times back in my own world where everything was normal. Hearing a door open I was brought back into this mess I couldn't seem find a faster way out of.

"Are you Alice." I heard Johnny called, and I sat up from the couch I was laying on, and turn towards him. He looked the same as I remember him, lab coat and all.

"Johnny." I let slip from my lips, and I was given a questionable look.

"Sorry you must have confuse me for someone else. I'm one of The Nerds... So Alice are you really going after the Jabberwocky."

"I never said I was Alice."

"You never didn't say you were not Alice." Tup said appearing behind Johnny, with a box in his hand. "I'm another one of the Nerds." He said as they both walked towards me. They both sat beside me.

"How many Nerds are there?" More out concern then curiosity.

"Just 3, there use to be a lot of us, but then the Red Queen went crazy jealous after someone asked his sister out on a date. Only 3 of us was able to escape to the White Queen." Johnny said with a sad tone.

"Oh, is that why the Red Queen hate males?" I asked softly.

"Yep." Johnny said.

"We must tell you before you leave make sure you keep the White Queen from killing anything." Tup said, and then he and Johnny bow before leaving me alone.

I signed, and ran my hand threw my hair. There was no way I could tell what was ahead.

...

4 miles away from the queen's castle, we were deep in the forest. Kanda leading the way, the others and I follow a little ways behind.

"Isn't this queen a little scary." Tyki whisper beside me, and I only grimace. Kanda was as cold as every.

We went 6 hours without rest, since Kanda refused to stop. Sheril had turn back into his snake form, and resting on my shoulders. Tyki was tired as well, wiping sweat away from his brow. I look up at the sky.

"White Queen, it getting late, we must set up camp." I shouted and Kanda stop to look up at the sky, before dropping his bag on the ground, and sitting.

We caught up, put our stuff down, and started a fire. As I laid a mat out a cool breeze pass us. It was going to be a long day tomorrow, I could only hope that Tyki and Sheril would be up for up.


End file.
